rickylollofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Call of Duty World at War
Vai a: navigazione, cerca Call of Duty: World at War (spesso abbreviato in CoD: WaW) è un videogioco sparatutto in prima persona sviluppato da Treyarch e pubblicato da Activision Blizzard per Nintendo Wii, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, Playstation 2 e Nintendo DS. È il quinto episodio della serie Call of Duty, escludendo i vari spin-off ed espansioni. A fare da scenario ritorna la seconda guerra mondiale, dopo che il precedente capitolo, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, era stato ambientato ai giorni nostri. Il gioco è stato pubblicato nel Nord America l'11 novembre 2008 e in Europa il 14 novembre 2008. Ne è stata fatta una versione per telefono cellulare da Glu Mobile, con trama e missioni diverse rispetto a quelle delle altre versioni. Il motore grafico è stato leggermente potenziato rispetto a quello di Call of Duty 4 con l'aggiunta di maggiori effetti audiovisivi. La trama del gioco si concentra sulle battaglie del Pacifico e del fronte orientale, che coinvolsero Stati Uniti, Impero giapponese, Unione Sovietica e Germania nazista. Il giocatore impersona due personaggi: il marine Miller, appartenente al Corpo dei Marine, ed il soldato Dimitri Petrenko, appartenente all'Armata rossa. Per la prima volta nella serie, è inclusa una modalità cooperativa (eccetto nella versione per PlayStation 2), che supporta fino a due giocatori a livello locale e quattro giocatori online. Il gioco presenta anche una modalità multigiocatore, contenente varie modalità ed un sistema di livellamento che permette di sbloccare armi supplementari. Negli Stati Uniti è stato il secondo gioco più venduto nel novembre 2008, con ben 1.41 milioni di unità mosse. Nel Regno Unito, invece, nella sua prima settimana di messa in vendita, ha venduto più del doppio delle copie di Call of Duty 4, diventando il terzo videogioco venduto più velocemente di sempre nella storia britannica. Per quanto riguarda la critica, il gioco ha ottenuto recensioni molto positive, venendo lodato soprattutto per la stupenda rappresentazione della seconda guerra mondiale e per la modalità in multigiocatore. Secondo quanto riportato da Game Rankings, attualmente la media voto del gioco è dell'85% di preferenze.[2][3][4][5] Modalità di gioco http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War&action=edit&section=1 modifica Giocatore singolo: le missioni http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War&action=edit&section=2 modifica La campagna per giocatore singolo di Call of Duty: World at War conta 15 missioni, più una bonus. Nella versione Wii mancano l'undicesima missione e quella bonus. *'Semper Fidelis' - Sfuggi alla cattura e raggiungi gli incursori di Carlson per un attacco a sorpresa alle fortificazioni giapponesi sull'isola Makin. *'Scarsa resistenza' - Assalta la spiaggia bianca di Peleliu per aprire la strada alla conquista alleata. *'Atterraggio brusco' - Neutralizza le difese giapponesi presso l'aeroporto di Peleliu. *'Vendetta' - Aiuta il sergente Reznov, ormai ferito, ad assassinare il generale nazista Amsel, fittizio architetto dell'assalto di Stalingrado. *'Sopra il loro sangue' - Sfonda le difese tedesche presso la città di Seelow. *'Bruciateli tutti' - Apriti la strada tra le trincee giapponesi per eliminare le postazioni nemiche di mortai. *'Inesorabili' - Elimina le postazioni d'artigliera giapponesi che difendono l'entroterra di Peleliu. *'Sangue e ferro' - Guida un carro sovietico T-34/85 per abbattere l'ultima linea difensiva tedesca a protezione di Berlino. *'L'anello d'acciaio' - Sfonda il perimetro delle difese di Berlino. *'Sfratto' - Schianta la resistenza tedesca mentre ti apri la strada verso il cuore della capitale. *'Black Cats' - Elimina le navi mercantili giapponesi con l'equipaggio di un idrovolante PBY Catalina e difendi la flotta alleata da un massiccio attacco kamikaze. Solo durante questa missione (non disponibile per la console WII) il giocatore impersona l'artigliere Locke. *'Stanali e bruciali' - Assalta la fortezza giapponese sull'altopiano di Wana. *'Punto di rottura' - Assalta il castello Shuri per eliminare l'ultimo baluardo della resistenza giapponese a Okinawa. *'Il cuore del Reich' - Neutralizza le postazioni tedesche all'esterno del Reichstag. *'La caduta' - Conquista il Reichstag per dichiarare la vittoria finale della Madre Russia sulla macchina da guerra tedesca. *'Nacht der Untoten' (noto anche come Nazi Zombies, lett. La notte dei non-morti) - Questa non è una vera e propria missione, poiché non ha un obiettivo, bensì un minigioco sbloccabile con il completamento della campagna in giocatore singolo. Con la nuova versione questa modalità sarà disponibile immediatamente senza dovere completare alcuna missione e giocabile anche online e a split-screen. Imprecisioni e Curiosità http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War&action=edit&section=3 modifica *Imprecisioni -Nella terza missione, durante l'attacco all'aeroporto di Peleliu e la successiva difesa, i giapponesi sono appoggiati da alcuni carri armati medi Type 97 Chi-Ha: nella realtà storica i corazzati nipponici di stanza sull'isola erano 17 carri leggeri Type 95 Ha-Go.[6] *Curiosità -Scelte morali: nel gioco sarà possibile eseguire alcune scelte morali. Alcune di esse prevedono la modalità di uccisione dei nemici, la strada da percorrere, o l'uccisione di nemici in fin di vita. Tutte queste scelte saranno a completa discrezione del giocatore, che potrà scegliere il dà farsi. -Chernov's Diary: alla fine della penultima missione del gioco, Chernov, (soldato russo contro la guerra che Reznov - mentore e grande amico di Dimitri, il protagonista - aveva preso sottobraccio, raccontandogli storie di grande onore e coraggio riguardo al protagonista) a cui gli viene affidato in questa missione il ruolo di portabandiera, viene ucciso da un nazista con un lanciafiamme, sulla gradinata del Reichstag. Reznov recupererà il suo diario, e all'inizio dell'ultima missione, lo leggerà. Ciò che vi sarà scritto dipende dalle scelte morali intraprese dal giocatore. Se si avranno fatte troppe scelte moralmente sbagliate, vi sarà scritto che sebbene il protagonista venga considerato un eroe, in realtà non lo è, vista la sua brutalità e la sua violenza. Se invece si avranno fatte per più della metà scelte giuste, vi sarà una riflessione, in cui viene detto che forse il protagonista è un eroe, sebbene a volte abbia dimostrato momenti di grande pietà o di grande brutalità, e finisce col chiedersi se forse un eroe non debba essere criticato, per esserlo. Se invece tutte le scelte siano state moralmente corrette, vi sarà scritto che il protagonista viene considerato un eroe, e che è d'accordo con questa idea, perché, sebbene tutti gli altri si siano dimostrati brutali e violenti, il protagonista ha avuto grandissima pietà e coraggio, nonostante tutti i torti subiti dal nemico, e che per questo, quindi, può essere considerato un vero e proprio eroe. Multigiocatore http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War&action=edit&section=4 modifica Zombie http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War&action=edit&section=5 modifica Su PC, Xbox Live e Playstation 3 sono stati resi disponibili 3 Map Pack che includono mappe aggiuntive per il Multiplayer e delle mappe "Zombie", che sono: *''Nacht der Untoten'' (ottenibile solo se il giocatore si trova online oppure completando la campagna). La trama inquadra la storia di un aviatore americano appena precipitato al suolo con il suo aereo. Una volta rifugiatosi in una casa abbandonata, verrà assalito da una armata di non-morti. La modalità è a due livelli con tre stanze apribili e completamente esplorabili. Il funzionamento del gioco è semplice: partendo da un primo livello di difficoltà armati di una sola pistola si respingerà la prima ondata di zombi, Uccidendo i quali si guadagneranno punti utili per comprare armi (da una cassa con carillon o dalla sagoma delle stesse armi sui muri) e aprire sezioni della casa sempre e comunque da difendere: infatti ogni stanza ha finestre che dovranno essere sprangate per impedire agli zombi di fare irruzione. A ogni round il numero e la resistenza degli zombi aumenta, cosicché si è uccisi e sovrastati dalla furia degli zombie. Da notare che la casa dove si affronteranno i non-morti è molto simile a una presente nel livello "Atterraggio brusco". In multiplayer si può giocare fino a 4 giocatori; i giocatori saranno costretti a collaborare per sopravvivere, per collaborare è possibile parlarsi con un microfono, oppure si può giocare in privato con i propri amici. *''Verrückt'' ("Manicomio zombie"). Questa mappa, acquistabile e scaricabile, è ambientata nel manicomio abbandonato di Wittenau, a Berlino ed è presente già nella modalità singolo giocatore. Questa volta i giocatori devono farsi strada tra ondate di zombie per arrivare all'interruttore della corrente e attivarlo. In questo modo saranno disponibili nuovi oggetti con cui i giocatori potranno interagire e sfuggire alla morte, come le trappole a scossa elettrica e le bibite speciali. *''Shi no Numa'' ("La palude degli zombie"). In questa mappa il giocatore si troverà in una vasta struttura attorniata da una palude nelle vesti del marine americano Tank Dempsey, del soldato russo Nikolai Belinski, dello scienziato nazista Edward Richthofen e del soldato giapponese Takeo Masaki; sarà comunque possibile uscirne per esplorare la mappa o per sfuggire agli zombi: questi non sono nazisti, bensì soldati giapponesi. Oltre a questi nemici il giocatore dovrà respingere anche periodiche ondate di cani infernali; la mappa sarà dotata di una piccola quantità di trappole, come una carrucola per passare da un punto all'altro della mappa, alcune barriere elettriche che proteggono l'ingresso a piccole capanne situate ai vertici della mappa e un rotore enorme per spazzare via gli zombie. Infine, la cassa con il carillon cambierà posizione ad ogni utilizzo più o meno prolungato e conterrà una nuova arma che emette scariche elettriche, il Wunderwaffe DG-2. *''Der Riese'' ("Il Gigante"). I giocatori si trovano ad affrontare i non morti in una fabbrica tedesca nei pressi di Breslavia. La mappa è dotata di teletrasporti che per essere utilizzati devono essere collegati al mainframe nel tempo richiesto. Inoltre, attivati tutti i teletrasporti, si potrà accedere ad una macchina (Puck a Punch) che potenzia le armi, rendendole più dannose e aumentando la capacità dei caricatori. Nelle mappe scaricabili vi sono "power up" aggiuntivi non riscontrabili in Nacht der Untoten, ovvero Bibite che velocizzano il tempo di ricarica (Speed Cola), che rianimano in un tempo ridotto (Quick Revive), che aumentano il rateo di fuoco (Birra analcolica) e che incrementano la vita (Juggernog). Voci correlate http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War&action=edit&section=6 modifica *Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault Note http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War&action=edit&section=7 modifica #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War#cite_ref-uscita_1-0 ^'] La data di rilascio di Call of Duty 5 #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War#cite_ref-2 '^] Copie vendute (1) #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War#cite_ref-3 ^'] Copie vendute (2) #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War#cite_ref-4 '^] Copie vendute (3) #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War#cite_ref-5 ^'] Copie vendute (4) #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War#cite_ref-6 '^] Call of Duty: World at War su TAKIHOME. URL consultato in data 31 dicembre 2012. Altri progetti http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War&action=edit&section=8 modifica *http://it.wikiquote.org/wiki/ Wikiquote contiene citazioni di o su Call of Duty: World at War Collegamenti esterni http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War&action=edit&section=9 modifica *Sito ufficiale *(EN) Call of Duty HQ *(EN) Planet Call of Duty *(EN) Scheda di Call of Duty: World at War sul sito MobyGames *TimeToFrag - EU Gameservers |- ! style="background: rgb(221, 221, 255); padding: 0px 10px; font-size: 90%; white-space: nowrap;"|Spin-off | colspan="1" style="background: rgb(247, 247, 247); width: 100%; text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|''L'ora degli eroi'' · Big Red One · Roads to Victory · World at War: Final Fronts · World at War: Zombies · Black Ops: Zombies |- ! style="background: rgb(221, 221, 255); padding: 0px 10px; font-size: 90%; white-space: nowrap;"|Voci correlate | colspan="1" style="width: 100%; text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|''Modern Warfare 2: Ghost'' · Call of Duty: Elite |- ! style="background: rgb(221, 221, 255); padding: 0px 10px; font-size: 90%; white-space: nowrap;"|Software house | colspan="1" style="background: rgb(247, 247, 247); width: 100%; text-align: left; font-size: 90%;"|Infinity Ward · Treyarch · Sledgehammer Games · Raven Software · Activision · nStigate Games · Ideaworks Game Studio · n-Space |}